1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to wireless communications. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to connected-state radio session transfer in wireless communications.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, etc.) to multiple users. Such systems may be based on code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), or other multiple access techniques. CDMA systems offer some desirable features, including increased system capacity. A CDMA system may be designed to implement one or more standards, such as IS-95, cdma2000, IS-856, W-CDMA, TD-SCDMA, and other standards.
As wireless communication systems strive to provide diverse services at high data rates to a growing number of users, a challenge lies in maintaining the quality of service and improving the network efficiency.